The Hobbit: Mud Fights and Confessions
by KitKatChan92
Summary: Fili/Kili/Bilbo pairing Rated M for mature scenes. Bilbo starts a relationship with the two Durin Brothers. All seems well or is it? I suck at summaries, please review This is based off of an rp I was doing with Syxx
1. Chapter 1

The Hobbit: Mud Fights and Confessions

The company had set up camp for the day since it was deemed that the path was too dangerous from the heavy rainfall that kept them all soaked to the bone for three days prior.  
Today the rain had stopped, and left the ground muddy and the air cold

Bilbo had been given his bowl of lunch but noticed as he sat down to eat that Fili and Kili were missing. He knew that if they missed out on lunch they'd be more of a pain than usual, so he Bilbo Baggins but his bowl down with a sigh and went out to find the two trouble makers.

Fili sighed as he followed his brother a little ways away from the camp, he was hungry and in no mood to play whatever game his brother had come up with. Though he was glad that the wretched rain had finally stopped. Looking around he saw that Kili was nowhere to be seen.  
"Kili? Where did you go?" asked Fili trying to see where his younger brother had gone.  
The answer he got was in the form of a mud ball and it hit him square in the face, sputtering and wiping clumps of it from his eyes and mouth he saw that Kili was sticking his head out from behind a tree with a large grin on his face.  
"What was that for?!" he yelled.

Kili just chuckled and sent another mud ball flying,  
"It's just a bit of fun Fili! We won't have many chances like this later on."

Fili had successfully dodged the next mud ball and rolled over to the nearest tree for shelter. There he amassed a rather large mud ball and crept up behind his brother and dumped it on his head making sure it got down his shirt on both the front and back.  
"Haa! I suppose your right dear brother."

Kili had yelped as Fili had bombarded him with a rather large mud ball, though he was prepared himself as Fili darted past him in order to get back to his base tree. They hadn't seen nor heard the poor hobbit come upon them and as Kili launched his next mud ball it landed squarely on the one person they least intended it too.

Bilbo had heard them laughing, He knew that he should not go to them because those two laughing meant nothing but trouble on who ever interrupted them, the smart thing to do was get them to come to him. He _knew_ this_, _but their laughter was so addicting, and before he knew it he walked into the clearing and found himself with a face full of mud, and his ass on the ground. Slowly he wiped the mud of his face and glared at the two idiots.  
"Lunch is ready." He stated as he stood up, watching them as they walked over. His annoyance grew with them as he noticed the smug looks on their faces and the clear amusement in his eyes.  
"But I guess it could wait." Before they could react he grabbed a hand full of mud in both hands and then smeared it on their faces.

Kili and Fili were slightly horrified that is was their burglar that had taken the mud ball to the face, but only slightly 'cause if it was Thorin then they'd both be chewed out and then dragged back to the camp by their ears, at least with Bilbo they'd just get an annoyed look and maybe nagged at. They both had their smug smiles plastered to their faces and Kili started to chuckle at the sight of the halfling with mud all over his face as they walked over to him in attempt to help him up and follow Bilbo back to camp for some lunch.

What they had not planed for was him joining in on their fun and smear mud all over their faces.

Both of the brothers sputtered and tried to wipe their faces clean with their sleeves, but it only served on dirtying themselves more.  
"Ah so you do have some fun in you Mister Boggins eh?" A large smile spreading on Kili's face as he intentionally mispronounced Bilbo's last name, he rather liked the hobbit and seeing him fluster and stutter or even get mad at them always made him feel warm.  
It was also a nice change from the other dwarfs who sometimes did look down on him and Fili since they were still young and seen as teens instead of adults.

But with Bilbo it was different; he treated everyone of them fairly even with the slight mothering he had adopted. On top of it all, their burglar has shown that he didn't really care that Kili only had a bit of stubble on his chin, or that his hair was braided.

"It's _Baggins_ for the umptenth ti-" He didn't even get to finish his sentence before they tackled him to the ground. Soon he was laughing loudly as they started to tickle him. He was thankfully able to get some wiggle room and move his arms around so he could better defend himself. Throwing mud and pushing them away,

They wrestled until they were caked in mud from head to toe.

"Bluh!" Bilbo rolled away from them finally sputtering and spitting the mud out of his mouth before trying to stand up, his soaked and mud covered clothes weighing him down and only served in helping him fall over.

Fili and Kili just laughed as Bilbo tried to clear his face from the mud and to stand up, only to fall over again due to the heaviness of the mud caked on his clothes, unlike them Bilbo was clearly not used to such things. Fili looked at his brother their eyes meeting sharing a silent conversation with themselves. The majority of the company would swear that they had some telepathic ability.

"You know, before we head back to go eat we should probably clean ourselves up. I saw that there were some hot springs a little further a ways from here, what do you think brother?" asked Kili loudly before standing up and creeping towards Bilbo, a mischievous smile plastered to his lips.

"Yes I think your right dear brother, we should clean up before heading back. Least we want to be scolded by uncle." said Fili in agreement.

Before Bilbo had even the chance to say anything much less do anything, Fili and Kili had grabbed him by his arms and dragged him towards the hot springs as he stuggled and yelled at them to let go; knowing full well that this could end up in a disaster for him.

When they got there they just simply tossed him into the water, clothes and all.  
The springs weren't all that deep, and Fili and Kili had started to undress before jumping in as well, helping a sputtering hobbit to a sort of stone bench.  
"We must get you cleaned up Mister Boggins." said Kili smiling widely.

"It's BAGGINS!"


	2. Chapter 2

Bilbo was all but glaring at the two brothers as they 'helped' him to a rock that was high enough for him to sit on. "You both do realize that Hobbit's can't swim, yes? I know I've told you before." He grumbled out, looking down at the water as a blush started to form on his cheeks, remembering when the company had tried to get him to bath with them and someone (most lightly Nori, he was the closest to him, and the most annoyed) pushed him over the ledge to where the other half of the company was swimming. He could recall Gandalf's disapproving face as Dwalin carried him out of the water.

And now here he was; Fili and Kili were both naked. So far on this journey he had been very successful at bathing alone, using excuses like making the dwarfs lunch as they bathed, or stating that he liked to have a nap and would wash later.

It wasn't that he was subconscious of his body; most of his fat was gone now, and he was starting to get some muscle. It was just that he was a Hobbit and Hobbits don't strip down to nothing and bath with friends/strangers. That and he liked his alone time, the dwarfs were great and all but he was a solitary person and never had any siblings so he did feel overwhelmed at times.

"Yes we do realize that, but this spring isn't that deep you know, and we've placed you on a stone bench. Don't worry Bilbo, your safe with us." Fili's smile was warm and his eyes calm. He along with his brother noticed how the Hobbit always slipped away from them when he went to bath, and now they had him where they wanted him, hopefully this would turn out for the best and he'd accept them. He and Kili had spent many nights whispering together about the Hobbit. For he and his brother were attracted to the little thing, the feeling had moved to curious attraction, to friendly attraction, to sexual attraction and now it was just down right frustrating

Kili leaned down and whispered into Bilbo's ear, "Do we make you uncomfortable Mister _Baggins_? You should know that we really don't mean too." A smirk made its way onto his face as he gently placed his hand on Bilbo's shoulder.

Bilbo gasped and put his hands over his ears as a shiver ran through him, without thinking he quickly stood up, and turned so he could face the two, the blush deepening as he slipped and stumbled away from them.

Hobbit ears were very sensitive and as much as he was attracted to the brothers (they were very charming and beautiful in their own ways), it wouldn't do him any good to become aroused with them around; for one its wasn't very respectable and two they were dwarfs, royalty at that and he was sure they'd mock him.

"O-oh its q-quiet al-lright. 'm just going to s-sit over here!" He backed away from them and sat down on the other side of the hot spring. The rock he was sitting on was lower so only his head was out of the water.

Fili was slightly confused on to why the Hobbit moved away from them, but not Kili. No he felt Bilbo shiver as he whispered into his ear and saw the blush. It was perfect; one of the many fantasies he and Fili had thought up while talking late at night. This was the knowledge that made it so Kili was the first one to make a move towards the hobbit.

Very nimbly Kili moved from his spot to where Bilbo was sitting. He couldn't help but find it adorable in a way, when all they could see was the poor hobbit's head sticking out from the water; The Halfling was really so small.

"You know Bilbo, you should probably get out of those clothes if you want to wash properly." he whispered into the Hobbits ear again knowing full well what it did to the poor little creature.

Bilbo let out a small gasp as his body shuttered. "Y-yes I suppose I should." he mumbled as the blush deepened He couldn't say no, not now, he had a feeling that it would offended them greatly and on top of that fact was the worse realization he ever made; Kili knew what about his ears. He could see it in the dwarf's eyes.

Kili was the one who pushed and pulled at the boundaries more out of the two, he was the one with the wicked smiles and eyes that glimmered with a promise of mischief while Fili was more subtle, quiet and level headed, but that didn't mean the lion haired dwarf wasn't prone to getting into trouble on his own. Bilbo found that one out the hard way.

Kili decided it was time to take a chance and nipped playfully at Bilbo's earlobe smiling as he felt the hobbit shiver.

Fili now understanding what was fully going on between the two made his way over towards Bilbo. He sat down behind Bilbo and pulled him up into his lap, then he reached around and he helped the hobbit with the buttons on his shirt. "You only need to say so and we will stop little one." He whispered making it known to the Hobbit that he was in control of all of this.

Bilbo squeaked and tensed a bit, he was finding himself surprised and slightly overwhelmed "I-I...'m just a hobbit, nothing special... s-surely you're putting me on."

Fili frowned as he pulled Bilbo out of his shirt and kissed his ear. "Bilbo... What you are does not matter to us. We are also not leading you on. Our feelings are real. Little one you must understand that you are what we truly desire. "

Kili had started to pepper kisses along Bilbo's jawline softly. "My brother is right Bilbo, we really do like you and we really do want you. Can we please?"

"I-I… well If you wh-what you say is true…th-then umm… yes" Bilbo all but stuttered out his mind was whirling with the start of arousal coming into him and processing the this new information. He reached up; one hand forward and the other behind him and started to run his hands threw Fili and Kili's hair.

Both of them made pleased sounds at the back of their throats. Fili leaned forward and started biting the halfling's neck before running his tongue along the mark; soothing it. He was going to make sure everyone knew who he belonged too.

Kili started to kiss down Bilbo's front, stopping to nip and tweak his nipples, humming in satisfaction at the noised he pulled from Bilbo's mouth.

Fili gripped Bilbo's chin gently and turned his head so he could place a very chaste and sweet kiss upon the hobbits soft lips.

Kili smiled as he looked up and watched his brother and _their_ Hobbit kisses, before turning his attention to Bilbo's trousers and smallclothes.

Fili on the other hand, starts to deepen the kiss, dragging his tongue across Bilbo's lips to coax them open and letting a soft moan when he did.

Bilbo opened his mouth allowing Fili access to his mouth. Whining lightly as he felt Kili's hands brush teasingly across the front of his pants as he undid the bindings. He ran his hands through Kili's hair tugging ever so gently when the younger would tease him more.

Fili's kiss was starting to become more passionate and downright filthy as he fucked the Hobbit's mouth;

Bilbo's moans and gasps spurring him on. He felt Kili's hands on his thigh as a signal to help him. With no warning he pulled back, and placed his hands on Bilbo's hips; lifting the halfing up as Kili pulled off his pants and underwear. Both of them chuckling as Bilbo whined at the loss of contact.

Kili moved up and captured Bilbo in a kiss that was just as wild as it was demanding, his grip tightened on Kili's hair, He moaned loudly he felt Fili's hands move up his body and came to rest over his nipples; teasing them.

After a bit he broke the kiss, looking at the hobbit; his lips swollen and tinted a lovely red colour.

"We really do care for you Bilbo, we really do." He whispered into his ear, before biting his earlobe.

Bilbo keened and arched into Fili's hands, nodded his head in acknowledgement, not trusting himself to speak let alone form a sentence that wasn't filled with pleads.

"Speechless are we?" Murmured Fili, his own erection was rubbing against Bilbo's bottom.

"Oh, we can't have that now can we, brother dear?" Kili kissed and bit his way all along Bilbo's neck, down his chest, stopping at Fili's hands. With a smirk he moved his brother's hands and started to lick and nip the halflings nipples.

"Guess we need to help him." Fili's hands moved down to Bilbo's legs, where he moved them so they hooked over his own thighs and then spread them. Before shifting the hobbit so he was leaning back against him, so he was opened to them, lightly he started to tease the halfling's entrance with one hand while the other hand moved to pet the inside of Bilbo's thigh.

Kili continued to abuse Bilbo's chest, his free brushing against Bilbo's erection.

Bilbo moaned out loudly throwing his head back against Fili. The pleasure he was getting was good, but it wasn't enough he did not want to beg for he had some pride in him so he tried to buck into Kili's hand or move his hips down on Fili's finger(s). He needed more and the damn it they knew it and moved away every time he tried to gain more pleasure.

"Come now; use your pretty voice Bilbo." Kili whispered, looking up at him. His eyes wild and blown wide with untamable lust.

"…Please?"

"Please what, Halfing?" Fili smiled and licked Bilbo's neck, as he tease the entrance some more; added a little more pressure while Kili pumped Bilbo's cock harder.

"A-aah! Oh..." Bilbo wiggled and tried to push into Fili's hand again but the dwarf noticed followed the motion so he was still teasing his hole, then with frustrated growl as he thrashed, tugging hard on Kili's hair, but the thrashing and tugging did nothing but own him groans and moans; so he gave up his pride.

"Please _more_... please please please._ Fili, Kili_."

"Well now, we can't ignore that since you asked so nicely" chuckled Fili as he gently pushed his finger inside Bilbo and wiggled it about. Aulë he was tight!

"See that wasn't so hard now was it? All you need to do is ask, we are after all _at your service_" Kili Kissed his way down Bilbo's chest before dunking down into the water; swallowing his Bilbo's length.

Bilbo cried out and bucked his hips into Kili, not expecting the younger to do what he did. His whole body started to tremble as the brothers went to work on his body; Fili stretching him with his fingers as Kili sucked his cock.

With hands shaking he reached down and out. One hand finding Fili's cock and pumping while the other hand found its way to Kili's ear. There he gently ran his hand down the shell before gripping the dwarf's hair when he sucked harder.

Fili groaned as Bilbo bucked back into his hand, he continued to gently scissor him open, while adding another finger, he made sure to angle his figures just so they brush against Bilbo's prostate, and he knew he hit found it when Bilbo wailed in pleasure.

Kile had to come up for air, replacing his mouth with his hands, while he leaned forward and kissed Fili, Bilbo used this movement to wrap his arms around Kili's midsection, while bucking into them.

"_A-aah_! c...cll...close!" Bilbo held onto Kili tighter, his nails digging into the dwarfs flesh. He felt the pleasure start to build and then cried out at the sudden loss of contact as Kili pulled his hands away and Fili stopped moving his hands.

"N-Nooo!…Wh-why'd you stop?!" He wiggled his body, looking up at Kili with pleading eyes.

"Hush now, treasure. We're just getting started, don't worry you'll feel good really soon." Kili soothed, he ran his hands through Bilbo's hair as he watched Fili.

Fili groaned and pulled out his fingers, he then lifted the Halfling up and lined the tip of his cock up to Bilbo's entrance.

"Are you ready melekûnuh?" His voice low and filled with lust but there was certain tenderness to it. Fili kissed, suckled and bit all along Bilbo's neck.

"Yes" Bilbo whispered and then pulled Kili down for a kiss, while he wiggled his body. Fili to his credit pushed into him slowly, making sure that Bilbo got used to the size of him before edging on, He only let go of the hobbit's hips when he was all the way in.

"Oh, Aulë. You're so tight."

Kili moaned into the kissed hearing his brother in pleasure, he reached down and stroked his own cock while ravishing Bilbo's mouth with his tongue.

Bilbo keened his body shook and trembled, he broke the kiss in favor of resting his head in Kili's chest one hand still in his hair while the other made its way to Kili's cock, swatting his hands away and proceeded to pump him.

He moved his hips and moaned as the pain edged away and formed into dull, maddening pleasure.

"O-o...Oh...please move.._.please_..." He pushed himself into Fili, and it was as if the damn broke. He found himself being pounded into, Fili rolling his hip up to hit his prostate every time, making him wail and cry out in pure pleasure His hands grabbing and pumping Kili's prick as he leaned into the younger, head resting on his shoulder as he listen them kissing, Kili's own hands found Bilbo's cock and started to pump him again.

They set an almost frantic pace, and it wasn't long until Bilbo felt his climax rip him apart. He all but screamed both their names as his back arched off Fili's chest and his body convulsed violently. His eyes rolled up but all he saw was white.

Fili threw his head back and let out a loud roar, no longer able to control himself as Bilbo squeezed tightly around his shaft, and within a few more thrusts he himself coming undone; his cum filling up the tight hole of his, _their _hobbit.

Fili growled deeply and pushed his hips into Bilbo's hands, his own letting go of Bilbo's cock and wrapping them around both their burglar and Fili as he came. His body shaking and thrusting as he bit down on Bilbo's shoulder.

They sat against each other completely spent and trying to catch their breaths. Kili now nuzzling Bilbo's neck while Fili had started to run a hand through Bilbo's hair.

"That was certainly something." Bilbo whispered his voice hoarse and raw from all his screaming.

Twin chuckles filled his ears. "It certainly was, sanghivasha" Kili said kissed Bilbo's cheek before standing up and getting out of the springs.

"We should get back to camp before they send out a search party." His eyes twinkling with glee.

"Oh gods, Thorin will defiantly kill me." Bilbo hid his face in his hands, as images of an enraged Thorin slicing him to bits flashed through his mind.

Fili tightened his grip around their hobbit before slowly moving him off and standing up then helping Bilbo collect his clothes. "He'd have to get through us, but no worries I think he's taken quite a shining to yeah"

"Yes I you are correct brother dear, and besides you're our hobbit now Mister Boggins" Kili laughed as he dodged the rock that came flying in his direction, stumbling a bit for he was pulling his pants on.

"And what does that mean anyway?" Bilbo mumbled, a bit miffed at Kili for not dropping that joke as he got out of the springs (with Fili's help) and dressed.

"It means that we are courting you us dwarves as you can tell Bilbo are very possessive over many things that includes their lovers. If that is alright with you." Fili explained, leaning over and Kissing the top of Bilbo's head.

"Of course it's alright. If I didn't want you two I wouldn't have had sex with you, Hobbits only have sex with their intended."Hhe waited for the boys to finish dressing before making their way back to camp, shivering as his wet but mud free clothed clung to his frame but also smiling as he felt them wrap their arms around his shoulders and lead him back with the promise of warm fire.


End file.
